Content personalization is an important part of online advertising, customer support, and other product recommendation fields. Typical content personalization relies on information collected about a user, and sometimes similar users, such as visited websites, purchases of products and services, and content subscriptions. Based on the collected information, content is personalized for the user, many times with the intention of selling a product or service related to the personalized content. Appropriate usage of such collected information, and other observed customer characteristics, has been shown to improve recommendation success rates through the increased relevance of content shown to users.
However, conventional techniques for personalizing content have exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, they have typically not taken into account all of the meaningful user characteristics based on which content is capable of being personalized, such as a vocabulary of a user. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.